Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber
by Tessela
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome fights to try to get each others attention. A series of drabbles based on the Weekly Dokuga Official Snippet!
1. Bloom

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

 **~O~**

 **-Bloom**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Do you guys believe in fate?" Asked Kagome who looked to see her friends puzzled expressions.

"Fate?" They all chirped back.

"What brought this on?" Asked Sango with an arched brow.

"Eh, nevermind." Kagome replied back as her eyes shifted somewhere passed Ayame's shoulder. The group of girls followed her stare across the schoolyard. Kagura instantly snapped her head back with a hint of amusement in her eye.

"You- fated with Sesshomaru? Ha!" Kagura barked. "No offense Kagome, but you're not even done blooming as a woman yet. Sesshomaru wouldn't give two glances your way." She chuckled, relaxing back on their blanket as to show off her ampled assets pushing through her crisp button down.

"Whatever Kagura." Kagome muttered angrily into her lunch. Kagome didn't care, her time was coming! She was just a bit of a late bloomer, as all.

Meanwhile across the school grounds, two brothers bickered.

"I'm gonna tell her."

"I will break your jaw."

"Keh! Why ya' bein' such a scardy cat? Just tell Kagome you like her!" InuYasha angrily spat.

"I will not openly confess on mere impulse." Sesshomaru turned his nose up at the notion.

"Whatever Lord Asshole. She's prolly not into you anyway."


	2. Capture

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

 **~O~**

 **-Capture**

 **Enjoy!**

He will try to capture her attention any means without seeming too obvious. However, his attempts were becoming futile as he noticed she would brush them off without a second thought. He tried talking, but they argued instead. He started leaving gifts and love notes, but she couldn't guess that it was from him. He even began to leave expensive chocolates in her shoe locker, hoping she could figure he was the only one wealthy enough to leave it.

Everyday without fail, Sesshomaru would watch from a distance as she opened his gift. She would glance at it, marvel at it even. But then one day while walking home with his brother InuYasha, he smelled the familiar scent of chocolate and glanced over in growing anger.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Kagome gave it to me, she said some weirdo keeps leaving these and love letters in her shoe locker." Said InuYasha in between mouthfuls. He watched his brother's expression darken and it quickly clicked.

"Oh...I'm really sorry."


	3. Delicate

_**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**_

 _ **~O~**_

 _ **-Delicate**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _...How thee touches thine soul_

 _Quickens thy breathing_

 _For how I cannot express to thee the delicate emotions that courses through thy-_

' _How cringy_ ' Kagome inwardly groaned as she read over the poem a million times before crumpling and tossing it in the trash bin. If Sesshomaru read that, he'd probably laugh at her pitiful attempt at professing her love before cruelly rejecting her.

Kagome sighed. She really wished she had the knack to write a poem like the one her admirer has been leaving her lately. Whoever they may be, they sure did have a eloquent way at words.


	4. Release

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

 **~O~**

 **-Release**

 **Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru released a breath as he spied a pink envelope sitting innocently in his seat. He lifted it carefully to read his name swirled beautifully in silver glitter ink. Any other time, he would simply discard any type of love letters from fangirls, but this one was different; this one had Kagome's sweet scent all over it.

Sesshomaru glanced around the classroom to sense any prying eyes, but he was all alone in the classroom. He carefully peeled away the strawberry sticker sealing the flap and nearly ripped the delicate paper apart as he hurriedly swept his eyes over the frilly handwriting. It was a poem.

His brow furrowed. The words in the poem were so _expressive_ , so _articulate_ , so _meaningful,_

...And yet, so familiar.

 **~O~**

 **Credit to Kairou Watoshimi for the awesome idea!**


	5. Gaze

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

 **~O~**

 **-Gaze**

 **Enjoy!**

Fate was a cruel woman. What had Sesshomaru done to anger the Gods in his past life that he couldn't even enjoy his lunch in peace without her enticing aura taunting him mercilessly! The Miko was sitting in his homeroom laughing with a wolf-demoness.

Without even realizing it, in the proximity of the classroom, her reiki was dancing against his youki almost suggestively. It nearly caused Sesshomaru to come undone, but he quelled the urge. Was she really trying to toy with him? He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and found her gaze staring back curiously.


	6. Divine

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

 **~O~**

 **-Divine**

 **Enjoy!**

Her beauty was something to be admired like a painting. Her personality only the most cunning could handle without being cut by the sharpness of her tongue. Her attitude was saucy and it scorched anyone who dared to stroke the flame within her yet her heart was so divine in the way she loved all those around her unconditionally.

So young, yet so wise was she and she attracted him like a moth to a flame. Her very presence could break his strong facade like glass. Up until recently, he believed his infatuation was unrequited, however the moment her aura beckoned his attention, he was slowly coming into a mild realization that Kagome Higurashi may indeed be returning back feelings. Still, he resisted the urge to fully indulge in that groundless notion.

Sesshomaru quietly mused as the bell signaled the end of lunch. As everyone filed out to return to their respective homerooms or seats, a familiar bottom plopped down next to him. Her perfume was the first thing to curl around his sensitive nose before he was met with a pair of stunning crimson eyes that peered at him with an obvious desire.

"Good Afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru." Said Kagura.

 **~O~**

 **Sorry for the mini hiatus! I had class over the summer/working over 20 hours a week on top of that and a lot of personal stuff to take care of.**


	7. Fearless

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

 **~O~**

 **-Fearless**

' _He looks so handsome, even while he's scowling at me.'_ Kagura mused with a dazed smile as she watched her true love next to her. She was more than happy to see this rare open seat and quickly snatched it up before any other thirsty fangirls could.

' _This is your chance Kagura, ask him!_ ' She mentally coached herself.

Sesshomaru exhaled from his nose. He could feel Kagura's eyes boring holes into the side of his skull.

In that moment, Kagura was fearless. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Her voice was assertive. "I wanted to know if-"

"I'm not interested." ' _Ouch'_ went her ego.

 **~O~**

 **Why so mean Sesshomaru?**

 **Sorry for late posting! University is killing me, all my time is spent animating and agonizing over my wallet!**

 **Let me know whatcha think!**


	8. Charmed

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

 **~O~**

 **-Charmed**

Kagome walked with a sense of urgency down the hallway. She had a one-track mind and had a clear goal which was nearly close to achieving until she skid to a halt in her loafers, nearly colliding with a figure.

She looked up to meet warm amber eyes. "Higurashi," Sesshomaru addressed.

"Oh hi! How are you?" She spoke back with a smile. Unbeknownst to the demon, her knees began to lock as she attempted to block the threatening floodgates.

"This Sesshomaru would like to ask…." Her mind trailed off as it turned back to her threatening bladder. As much as she was charmed to be talking to her crush, she had _to go._

"Sure-yea, sounds great!" She mindlessly agreed.

"I will pick you up Saturday at eight." With that, he departed and Kagome was grateful to rush to the washroom.

While finishing up, their conversation quickly dawned on her.

"Wait-what?!"

 **~O~**

 **This one was hard because I had so much to cut out! I went from 300 words to 100 and I was so upset!**

 **Oh well lol Tell me whatcha think!**


	9. Melancholic

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

 **~O~**

 **-Melancholic**

 **(Sorry I had to repost!)**

Kagura was brooding by herself in a small restaurant when she caught sight of silver and black hair. She sat agape at the window, watching as the couple appeared to be on a date- and also arguing.

Kagura felt anger and betrayal as she watched but oddly as well, she found utter joy from their inaudible argument. However, she watched as Sesshomaru's hand suddenly reached out and snatched Kagome's, pulling her against him as a man on a bike quickly whizzed past her.

She clung onto him in shock, not noticing that he turned to glare darkly at her offender. Kagome reluctantly released him but kept her hand in his, lacing her fingers as she did.

After recovering, they continued to walk, both being inwardly conscious of their hands touching.

But Kagome felt bothered by an icky presence as she walked past a restaurant, one that felt melancholic in nature and suffocating, but she simply brushed it off and held Sesshomaru's hand a little tighter.

 **~O~**

 **Thank you for the awesome feedback and just overall support! It is all greatly appreciated!**


	10. Fallen

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

 **~O~**

 **-Fallen**

 **Enjoy!**

Fallen would be the word to describe the way he felt. He has fallen indescribably for Kagome Higurashi. But, how would we explain this to his family who thought he hated Humans with fiber in his being? How would he begin to tell them that she was a _Miko_ at that?

Kagome couldn't believe how much she's fallen for Sesshomaru.

But…

How would she explain this to her grandfather?! How would a Miko _begin_ to explain romantic feelings for her enemy? A _Daiyoukai_ no less? ' _Way to go, Kagome._ '

' _Nevertheless_ ,' They thought. ' _I'm so happy to have fallen for you.'_

 **~O~**

 **Thank you for reading! I really want to continue this story, but I don't know if I should. This series prompts has shown me drabbles are actually super fun to crank out whenever I need a writing exercise. I've been suffering terrible writer's block (for almost 2 years!) and I'm working on a new story to commit myself to so I'm debating to keep this ongoing or to cap it off here so I can work on my next series. Nevertheless, thank you for reading and loving this story! Leave a review and tell me whatcha' think!**


End file.
